Le jour d'aprés
by Jennifaiir
Summary: Aprés avoir sauvé Naruto d'une mort certaine lors de son combat contre Pain, qu'est il arrivé à cette déclaration faite dans une certaine urgence par la timide Hinata ? Quelle fût la réaction du nouveau héros de Konoha ?


Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :D

Voci ma premiére fanfiction sur le site ! Soyez exigents avec moi ! Si quelque chose cloche ou ne vous plaît pas, référez m'en par review ! :3 Aprés, vous pouvez aussi me dire si vous avez apprécié, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)

Cette fiction sera courte (elle devait être un OS à la base), mais j'espére que vous aimerez quand même. Et puis petite précision: il y aura un prélude et une suite ! J'ai décidé de ne pas dire le prénom du personnage principal, c'est Naruto qui dira son prénom le premier.

Bref, j'arrête mon Blablatage inutile ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

2h36 a.m. -

Non, le réveil ne mentait pas: il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil.  
Elle ressassait sans cesse cette journée hors du commun.

_

Elle avait du se rendre à l'hôpital ("Par mesure de précaution" lui avait dit Neji) et en était rentrée vers 23h, plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'était en arrivant.  
En effet, alors qu'elle y était entrée en tant que patiente, elle avait fini par aider la pauvre Sakura qui ne savait plus ou mettre de la tête. Les blessés légers s'entassaient dans la salle d'attente tandis que les plus graves étaient allongés à même le sol sur des Futons de fortune, par manque de place.

La Hyuuga avait exploité au maximum le peu de connaissances médicales qu'elle avait en soignant les blessures les moins graves afin de vider un peu la salle d'attente et soulager les infirmières et les médecins occupés en salle d'opération pour la plupart.  
Même si Sakura était venue la voir entre deux opérations afin de "la remercier mille fois pour sa précieuse aide alors qu'elle était blessée", la jeune brune regrettait de n'avoir rien pu faire de plus.  
"Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été plus assidue dans l'apprentissage du Ninjutsu médical ?" avait-elle culpabilisé.

_

Oui, c'est vrai. Elle se sentait toujours si inutile. Et aujourd'hui encore elle avait pu prouver à son clan à quel point elle l'était. A quel point elle était faible et incapable de prendre en charge la moindre responsabilité. Héritiére du clan ? Comment pouvait-on la considérer ainsi aprés ça ?

Ses pensées fusaient, mais elle fini par écouter le silence si beau qui régnait dans la demeure.  
Quel comble d'apprécier le silence quand on aime un garçon si bruyant ! Aimer ?

..._ « Autrefois, je ne faisais que geindre, je renonçais à la première difficulté. Combien de fois je me suis engagée dans une impasse… Mais heureusement, tu étais là, Naruto… Pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. Je t'ai toujours couru après. Je rêvais… de marcher à tes côtés… d'être auprès de toi… Tu m'as transformée ! Ton sourire m'a sauvée ! Alors, je suis prête à donner ma vie pour toi ! Parce que je t'aime, Naruto… Oui, de toutes mes forces. »_ ...

Elle entendait ses propres paroles en boucle. Elle ne les regrettait pas le moins du monde. Elle se sentait prête à lui dire. Mais dorénavant, comment cela se passera-t-il avec Naruto ? Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant. C'était peut-être son seul regret: elle ne pourrait plus être naturellement à ses côtés, et peut-être même qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais lui sourire.

Pire encore que ses paroles, les cris de Naruto raisonnaient encore plus profondément en elle. Il avait crié son prénom avec tellement de rage et de souffrance.. Elle aurait aimé qu'il n'ai pas a assister à son exécution, cela lui aurait certainement évité toutes les douleurs subies par la suite. Sa douleur lui était insupportable.

Elle revînt à la réalité quand elle entendit le bruit de la porte coulissante de la chambre Voisine.  
"Même aujourd'hui, Neji nii-san se rend à son entraînement nocturne..." pensa-t'elle.

Neji était en mission pendant l'intervention de sa cousine dans le combat de Naruto, mais, à son retour, quand il la vit gisant au milieu des débris, son coeur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde. Lui qui l'avait tant haït par le passé, il la protégeait maintenant comme un frère protégeait sa fragile petite soeur. Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'était plus si faible, mais la voir blessée l'obligeait à se sentir responsable.  
A son réveil, il l'avait grondée pour son geste insensé et irresponsable, mais il s'en voulait d'avoir était si dure avec elle: elle était forte et courageuse.

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la sombre maison. Le silence toujours le silence qui la rendait si bien.  
Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et le sommeil prenait de plus en plus le dessus sur ses pensées, avant de s'emparer complètement d'elle.

9h03 a.m. -

Ses deux grands yeux perles s'ouvrirent doucement, encore engourdies par le sommeil.  
Elle regarda son réveil et poussa un soupir de dépit. "Oh non, je devrais être levée depuis 1 heure.. Père risque de se fâcher..."  
Elle se leva douloureusement et fît un rapide passage par la salle de bain afin de s'éclaircir les idées puis descendit dans la salle de séjour pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.  
Elle s'attendait à recevoir par Hiashi, un discours préparé à l'avance ventant les bienfaits de se lever tôt: "Le soleil n'attend pas les faibles pour se lever.". Oui cela serait exactement son genre. Il aurait raison après tout, mais entendre ces choses désagréables de la bouche de son père est toujours dur.

Elle entra dans la vaste salle à manger. Un table haute et imposante, ornée du symbole Hyuuga dominait la pièce. Hiashi était assis à l'une de ses chaises dos à sa fille, lisant "La Gazette de Konoha".  
Sachant que son pére savait trés bien qu'elle se trouvait là, elle se décida à parler.  
"Pére, je suis vraiment désolée de m'être levée si tard, ça n'arrivera plus." dit-elle les yeux plein de remords.

Hiashi daigna lever la tête et se retourner pour la regarder. Après l'avoir contemplée dans les yeux quelques instants, il dit simplement: "Ton petit déjeuner est préparé dans la cuisine, va le prendre et rejoint Neji à 10h dans la salle d'entraînement". Puis il se remit à la lecture apparemment passionnante de son journal.  
La jeune Hyuuga se décida à suivre à la lettre les instructions, plus surprise qu'autre chose de l'étonnant changement de comportement de son géniteur.

10h27 a.m. -

Neji avait proposé à sa jeune cousine d'annuler l'entraînement du jour, mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Après tout, que dirait son père si elle montrait encore plus sa faiblesse ?

Il s'entraînait donc depuis un peu moins d'une demi heure, mais les effets de la fatigue que la brune avait accumulé depuis la veille se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.  
"Reposez-vous. Il est inutile de vous surmener, cela n'amènera à rien." dit un Neji inquiet.  
Elle accepta volontiers cette pause.

Tandis que Neji buvait de petites gorgées d'eau, il démangeait à sa jeune cousine de lui poser une question. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, elle referma finalement la bouche.  
Son cousin, qui vit son initiative abandonnée, dit alors:  
"Quelque chose vous tracasse ?"  
"Non, ce n'est rien." répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "Inutile de l'inquiéter avec ça." pensa-t-elle immédiatement.

Neji, sachant pourtant sa cousine très réservée, était étonnamment insistant.  
"Vous pouvez me parler. Je serais toujours là pour vous écouter et vous conseiller si besoin est."  
Sa cadette fût ravie de cette réponse, son cousin était la seule personne à qui elle osait se confier à coeur ouvert. Elle se dit en elle que penser ainsi était trés égoïste, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer.  
Elle le remercia puis ajouta:  
"C'est père, il n'a pas l'air dans son état habituel. Cela m'inquiète, je me demande s'il va bien..."  
"Que s'est-il passé ?" la questionna-t-il.

Elle lui narra l'épisode de l'heure précédente.  
Il ferma les yeux et un sourire malicieux vînt à se former sur son visage.  
"J'ai une petite idée de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête..." répondit-il tout en rouvrant les yeux pour scruter le visage de sa jeune cousine. Il vît alors son visage interrogatif. Il continua donc.  
"Vous savez, je n'étais pas là pour le voir mais Kô-san m'a raconté votre intervention lors du combat de Naruto contre Pain." Il perdit son sourire en voyant le visage assombri qu'il avait devant lui.  
"Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir si mal. Je m'excuse des propos durs que j'ai tenu hier. Je ne les pensais pas vraiment. J'étais juste très inquiet.. Votre acte était des plus courageux et des plus nobles."

Cette réponse la surpris mais en se souvenant des événements, elle baissa des yeux tristes vers le sol et répondit:  
"Courageux, mais inutile et stupide... Je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider Naruto-kun, je n'ai été qu'un boulet pour lui. Kô-san avait raison.."

Un soupçon de colére traversa le visage de Neji, l'entendre se dévaloriser elle-même ainsi l'énervait un peu: elle qui était si forte. Il se calma puis dit:  
"Arrêtez de vous dévaloriser sans cesse. Sans vous, nous parlerions de Naruto au passé maintenant. Il était dans une très mauvaise posture et vous êtes la seule à avoir osé lui désobéir en intervenant. Seul un amour aussi sincére que le votre aurait pu..."

Elle rougit violemment à l'entente de ces paroles et le coupa finalement pour dire:  
"Neji nii-san ! Il a totalement perdu le contrôle de Kyuubi à cause de moi ! Il a failli mourir à cause de moi ! ...  
Si... Si je l'aimais aussi sincérement que tu le dit, je lui aurais fait confiance et il aurait certainement pu s'en sortir d'une maniére ou d'une autre ! Il aurait pu s'en sortir autrement... Qu'en souffrant autant..."  
Plus elle parlait plus les souvenirs la submergeait et plus la tristesse s'emparait d'elle. Mais elle en avait besoin, elle devait en parler.

"Il était dans une impasse, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti autrement. Vous êtes peut-être le déclencheur de sa transformation en Kyuubi oui... Mais il y a survécu, il n'en est pas mort et il est toujours là pour faire l'idiot dans le village !" Dit Neji en essayant de détendre l'atmosphére.

"Et puis, vous savez la raison de sa transformation en Kyuubi n'est-ce pas ?"  
Aucune réponse. Il reprit donc.  
"Lors de sa transformation il accumule la souffrance et c'est cette souffrance qui fait qu'il se laisse submerger par la Haine du démon tellement puissante, alors, qu'il n'arrive plus à la contenir."  
Aucune réaction. La culpabilité d'avoir failli tué son bien-aimé prenais toute la place dans les pensées de la jeune Hyuuga.

"Il ne s'est pas transformé quand il a apprit la mort de centaines de villageois. Il ne s'est pas transformé non plus en apprenant la mort de Kakashi-san qui est pourtant son sensei depuis l'enfance..."  
Ce fût la phrase de trop, des yeux incrédules se levèrent sur le visage de l'aîné.  
"...Il s'est transformé quand il a cru que VOUS étiez morte. Quand il a vu VOTRE souffrance."  
La brune secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Non elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela, elle n'avait pas le droit d'y penser et elle n'avait pas accompli ce geste pour obtenir cela.

"Non, Neji nii-san... C'est impossible... Je n'ai pas le droit d'espérer celà !"  
Neji posa des yeux sérieux sur sa protégée, il voyait à quel point son amour la rongeait et il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui éviter cette souffrance. Mais il dit:  
"La seule chose que vous puissiez faire est d'affronter le concerné. Cela vous soulagera de bien des maux et vous fixera sur ses sentiments à votre égard."

Voyant le visage torturé de sa cousine, il décida de reprendre le sujet de départ:  
"Quand à Hiashi-Sama, ne vous inquiétez pas. Son comportement est la conséquence de votre acte de courage. Il est fière de vous et il ne sait pas comment vous le montrer. Il vous aime profondément mais n'est pas doué pour exprimer ces sentiments. Il essaye juste d'être un peu moins dur, mais ce n'est pas si simple quand on est si introverti." Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il cherchait les yeux de sa cousine. Quand finalement leur regard se croisa, le sourire de neji se fît contagieux, et le visage de la jolie jeune fille s'illumina.

"Voulez-vous mettre fin à l'entraînement pour pouvoir vous reposer dans votre chambre maintenant ?"  
Pour seule réponse la jeune fille se leva et alla se mettre en position de combat au milieu de la salle.

L'enthousiasme dont faisait toujours preuve sa cousine lors de ses entraînements l'étonnait constamment. Il se disait parfois que même mourante, elle serait capable de se battre, et son combat contre Pain l'avait conforté dans cette idée.


End file.
